Death Becomes A Not So Pleasant Dream
by Kat06
Summary: I didn’t normally do such whimsical things. No flights of fancy or sudden sense of impending doom had ever made me ravaged with concern. But this…. This was different. This was real. And I was scared." Death. Love. Imprint. Humor. Memories. Pain. Lust.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so its been awhile since I have actually read Twilight. I am going to before Breaking Dawn though. :)

I can't remember if Jacob actually has a sister or not, but this a story around her. It will have many different perspectives and gasp! an imprint(Who's you ask? Sorry, not telling yet.) and kind of intertwines with Twilight although it stands on its own without Bella or her ultimate lover, Edward in it. Thank you.

* * *

I didn't normally do such whimsical things.

No flights of fancy or sudden sense of impending doom had ever made me ravaged with concern. But this…. This was different. This was real. And I was _scared_.

I sat in the airport aimlessly watching people passing by me, slightly surprised at myself. I had booked this flight and been here all in a matter of two hours. The flight had been ridiculously expensive because of the short notice but in the moment I bought it, I hadn't cared. It meant nothing in the longterm of things.

It was that damned dream I told myself. That stupid, persistent dream. I couldn't pretend that I wasn't scared any longer. I had to get home. Fast.

* * *

The weather was chilly and windy, just as I remembered it being. After being gone for so long, the greeness of it all took me back. It was unusually comforting and the air was so clean I couldn't stop myself from taking deep, lung filling breaths. I realized I had never missed La Push while I was gone, but being back… seeing the mountains… It felt good to be back.

"You picked a heck of a day to come back. I haven't seen sun like this in months…"

My cab driver smiled at me. The sun barely peeked out from behind the clouds, almost like it was playing hide and seek with the fluffly white and grey clouds. I wondered who would win. Knowing La Push, it would be the clouds. A few minutes later I saw my old house come into view. Something in my heart twisted, a small sharp pain searing me.

"That's my stop right there. 318."

In no time my luggage and I were alone in front of my father's house. So many memories came dancing back in my mind, like a slow motion ballet. I don't know why it made me want to cry, most of them were pleasant. But it did. I swallowed my emotions and made my way to the door, unsure if I should knock or just enter.

Thankfully for me, I had to do neither. The door opened and my father looked up at me, surprise etched in his eyes.

"Rachel? What--"

I managed a smile in spite of my shock at seeing him in a wheelchair. Had I really missed so much?

"Hi Daddy."

My dad's face broke into a smile and he tried to open the screen door.

"What are you standing out here for? Get your butt in here," his face beamed up at me as I entered the familiar house ", I go to get my mail and find my daughter on the porch! Fancy my luck. Oh my dear its so good to see you."

I smile and give him a hug, taking in the familiar scents of La Push itself. Musky, woodsy, and fresh air.

"It's good to be home, Dad."

* * *

_The forest is dark and eerily silent. Suddenly a rustle in the distance captures my attention. I am scared, terrified as I hear growls and wolves howling in the distance. Something somewhere sceams, almost human. I am running. Running so fast I can't actually be running. I am flying through the woods, faster and faster towards the growls, howling and screams. I want to stop, I don't want to see. I can't stop though. I keep moving, branches whipping me in the face. Suddenly I am in a valley. My eyes adjust to the light of the moon and I see my brother, and many faces from the tribe that I don't remember, all gathered standing in an almost battle like stance. They're HUGE. Bigger than anything I have ever seen and they are waiting for something in the distance, not seeing me at all. One of them howls loudly like a wolf as something emerges from the woods. I am frozen. It is terrifying. Human but impossible for it to be living.Skin pales as the snow on the mountains, eyes burning red, slouched like a tiger tensed for attack. The air is thick and wet as three more of them come from the woods, all equally if not more terrifying. __I am shaking, I cannot stop. Suddenly my brother and the others he stands with howl terrifyingly loud and run at alarming rate toward the loathsome creatures, toward death. I scream. "JACOB! NOO!" But no actual sounds escape my mouth and I watch helplessly as the wicked creature with eyes the color of blood tear into my brother, biting like an animal, ripping arms from their rightful sockets and snapping legs while he screams in agony and I watch helplessly as they dismember my brother, killing him. _

"Rachel! Water is boiling!"

I jump up from the couch, startled and sweating profusely. That damned dream. My heart beat is insanely fast, beating as if I had just ran a marathon. Get a grip, I tell myself.

I make my way into the kitchen to see my dad staring at the stove, confused. After I had explained, very delicately that I was home for just a visit and felt that it was good to see everyone, my dad had asked me for my famous sphagetti. I laughed at his young looking face.

"Don't worry Dad, I have it under control." I said as I put the noodles in the pot, adding a pinch of salt to ensure the noodles didn't stick together and to add flavor. My dad eases his way to the table, watching me while thumbing through the paper. I dare the question that has been eating me since I got here.

"So…um… where is Jacob?"

My dad snorts.

"I never know these days. He's rarely home. Damn pack."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. If you see him let me know. I would be surprised."

I turn to stir the noodles and bite my lip. I had hoped he would be around. Before I can ask my dad anymore of the burning questions that I have, he provides me with the information I had been curious to obtain.

"If you want to find him, I would check the beach. Or Sam's house. But… good luck. I hear he has been something fierce to deal with lately…"

I turn to stare at my dad. Sam? Sam who?

"Sam? Do I know Sam?"

My dad stares at me in confusion then nods his head as if he remembered something long forgotten.

"I guess not. Sam Uley. I think you may have met him once, when you were younger. Real brash back then. Cocky too. He's kind of become… a… friend for the boys around here. Role model I guess…"

Hmm… Curious. My mind is working on processing the information, trying to make sense why my dad wouldn't be suspicious of this Sam and why he would appear to be perfectly fine with Jacob's apparent persistent absence. Its not the dad I remembered… Then again that was years ago…

I finish cooking and enjoy dinner with my dad, telling him about my plans for the future. World traveler I tell him, Europe, Asia, Africa. All on my list. My dad smiles as I animatedly explain all the places I wish to go, his eyes slowly welling up and I am afraid I have somehow managed to hurt his feelings. I pause.

"You okay Dad?"

"Yeah, its just… You remind me of your mother when you talk like that. Hands moving, passionate and happy… that's all."

My heart wrenches, I didn't know her very well. Pictures were all I had of her, her stunning face reminding me of how plain I am. I pat his hand, unsure of how to respond to his unexpected emotion. He laughs at himself.

"Listen to me, sounding like some old guy. I think I am going to hit the sack… I am glad you are home Rachel. Its good to see your smile."

I smile brightly for him.

"Me too dad. I am going to do dishes and walk to the beach…"

It's nearly nine by the time I finish and I am oddly at peace home. The day went by in a blur, from buying tickets and flying in a rush, to seeing Dad and being home. So many emotions went through me it was hard to keep up. The waves crash on the beach, the white crests sparkling in the moon. _This_ is what I missed, the fresh salty ocean air, the rush of a crisp breeze on my cheeks, and the sound of something much powerful than anything here on land.

Maybe, I think silently. I frown, knowing that I needed to find my brother soon. If not for his sake, but for mine. To get this weight off of my shoulders, the sudden fear of an impending death. I couldn't shake and it was starting to create a new person inside me. Someone I didn't like, someone sinister and frightenly depressing.

I wouldn't have to wait long.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It's what makes writing these stories so worth it. I love you all, and hope you will return it(i.e. REVIEW).

P.S. I like good and adverse reviews, suggestions, theory ideas, and anything else you can throw at me. I thrive on it. LOVES!


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was bright and shining, nearly blinding me and making me question whether or not I was in La Push Washington, or California. A swift, cold breeze swept my hair up and annoyingly around my eyes. So much for California. I looked at the paper in my hand.

1806 Talcott Street

Sam Uley's home. It had taken me nearly an hour to get his address. I had to convince the lady at the library I really was a tribe member by having my dad call my cell phone. Without a smile she wrote it out for me, so awfully written I could barely read it. I asked politely and sweetly as possible if she could pleeeease write out the numbers one more time. Looking at the paper in my hand I wondered what use it was to ask. It still looked like chicken scratch. Thankfully, I have a good eye. The house apppeared in my sight and not only was I surprised by distance from town, but by the quaintness of it. Nothing about it screamed "male teenage role model". In fact, it screamed Grandma's house. In a charming way of course. The yellow was timid and the white trim was bright, as if it had just been painted, the shutters sparkling despite the tree's surrounding it and blocking out the sun. I was surprised I had found it. It was off of a dirt road about three miles outside of town. It was a good thing I was strong winded and able bodied otherwise I may have turned back. I pulled my grey sweater closer to me and made my way towards the door, surprisingly unapprehensive and rang the doorbell.

I heard shuffling of feet, like horses moving around, a soft delicate voice hushing someone, and male voices all at once. It ceased the same time the door opened and I sucked in a sharp breath.

Standing in front of me was one the biggest, most frightening looking men I have ever seen. I had to look up to see his face and was surprised by his youthful face. He had to be about 6'7" and he was _massive_, hulking muscles straining to be released from his cotton tshirt. I instantly regretted the choice of coming out here, I had nowhere to go if he decided he didn't like me and wanted to let me know. His face was straight, no sign of welcoming whatsoever. I jumped when his voice broke my awed trance.

"Yeah?"

I shook my head and blinked. God help me speak clearly.

"Umm… I'm… um… looking for Jacob. Jacob Black. Have you… seen him?"

My voice sounded thin like a childs. My throat tightened as he filled the doorway and crossed his arms. I was in desperate need of water and a bodyguard. His black eyes stared at me, curious and menacing.

"Who's asking?"

I took a step back, afraid he might slam the door right in my face if he didn't like my answer. My eyes fluttered and I realized I was shaking a bit. How could a man be this big?

"I'm… I'm his sister…"

His eyes widen and his mouth made an "O" shape as he put his arms to his side. From behind his back a dainty face peaked around and smiled at me. It was so unexpected that I jumped and put a hand to my chest, the other grabbing the railing for support. Suddenly the body attached to the face came into full view and I almost laughed at how tiny she was compared to the hulking man. She whispered something in his ear and he moved to the side, his face relaxed and not so menacing.

"Be nice Jared."

Jared? Where was Sam?

The woman smiled at me.

"I'm sorry about that. He gets a little… cautious. _Overly_ cautious sometimes. I'm Kim, this hulking mass of bones is Jared." She glared at him and stuck her hand out to me, her fingers tiny. Much smaller than mine. I shook her hand, still trying to get my bearings. I felt like I just faced death and escaped. I braved a glance at.. Jared was his name and saw a touch of a smile. But I wasn't so willing to forget his previous behavior and looked away.

"I'm Rachel. I'm looking for Jacob, I need to talk with him. Do you know where he is?"

Kim's smiled didn't fade as she moved toward the interior of the house.

"Please come in."

I followed, after making sure Jared went before me. I didn't know what I expected but this certainly wasn't it: flower wallpaper and walls covered in pictures hung on the walls while two other men, the same size as Jared stood by the fireplace, all staring at me. I felt my knee's go weak. Were they brothers? They all looked identical….

Kim hurried around the room, smacking each of them on the arm and speaking to them in hushed tones before turning back to me.

"I'm sorry, Jacob isn't here right now, he should be back in an hour or so. Why don't you sit down and I will get you something to drink. You look _parched_." She said parched with a menacingly glare at the three men, now including Jared. I nodded but didn't sit. I couldn't move. I felt like I was going to throw up if I didn't get some water soon. I had never felt so…_unwelcome _in my life. The four of them continued staring at me, almost as if they could burn me alive until I dropped my gaze to the floor. Kim reappeared with a glass of water in her hands. I greedily took the water and drank until it was almost gone. My stomach settled almost instantly. Kim smiled at me and I instantly liked her, her brown eyes held no animosity. She took my hand and lead me to the couch.

"Please sit. Emily and Sam are away right now, we were just waiting for them to get back home. We usually hang out here. I guess we weren't expecting company…"

Kim smiled at me as she sat next to Jared. He put his hand on her knee and his arm around her shoulders protectively. Ah, I see. They were a couple. I managed a peek at the others and managed to make my voice work.

"We?"

My voice still sounded so small in comparison to the other sizes occupying the room. Kim's hand flew to her cheek.

"Oh I'm sorry! This is Quil, Embry, and Seth."

I smiled tentatively at each of them, refusing to hold each glance for longer than I needed to. They didn't look happy to see me. Embry, I think, cleared his throat and stared at me.

"So.. You're Jacob's sister huh?"

His voice ricochet off the walls, too big for the room. I nodded and looked at him.

"Yes, I've been… away for some time now…" His eyebrows quirked slightly and he leaned forward.

"What brings you back?"

"Family matters."

"Don't want to talk about it?" I quirked my head to the side, uneasy with his tone.

"No, I just don't generally talk with strangers about personal things."

Quil stifled a snort and ribbed Embry in the side. Outside I heard loud male voices, and laughing.

"Emily, there better be some of your delicious food on the table, I am STARVING!"

The door swung open and another massive form entered the house. He stopped before he made it through the doorway when he saw us, his eyes staring intently at my face. Kim stood up, Jared close behind her.

"Paul, this is Rachel. Jacob's sister."

He blinked as I stood, suddenly aware that I was the only sitting. His face didn't register anything at first as I stood there, he didn't even appear to be breathing. Finally after an awkward amount of time and me fiddling with my hair, he walked slowly over to me and offered me his hand.

"I'm Paul. Pleased to meet you."

I stared at his massive outstretched hand before taking it and shaking it slightly. Or rather, he shook me. I don't think I could have moved him even if I wanted to. His eyes never left my face as _another _huge body filled the doorway, speaking to someone pulling up in a car. It wasn't loud but it didn't sound like a light conversation either.

I recognized the voice and went to move, but realized Paul still had a hold of my hand.

"Excuse me."

I said quietly as my brother entered the room, pausing when he saw me. I nearly fainted. The breath poured out of me in quick hiss and I felt my knee's go weak. Paul caught me on my way to the floor, but instantly handed me to Jacob like I was hot coal and was burning him. He left the room and Jared followed him at Kim's instance. Jacob looked at me.

"Rachel?"

His voice sounded the same, but _he looked exactly like them. _

I regained my balance and he stood me on my feet silently.

"Hey." I said, very glad he had finally gotten here. His face didn't denote the same thing.

"What are you doing here?" I put a hand to my head.

"You've… grown."

Jacob smiled but it didn't touch his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" His question hung in the air. I felt people move in and out, past us and between us, but I didn't really pay attention.

"I… wanted to make sure you were okay…" Jacob's brow raised.

"You flew here to see if I was okay?"

I shrugged. A woman, older than Kim appeared out of nowhere it seemed. She was beautiful despite the scar running down her face.

"Hi. I'm Emily."

* * *

I was introduced to everyone and despite my fear of their sizeand their attitude when I arrived, everyone seemed to relax a little. I was invited to stay for dinner and it wasn't a disappointment. Emily was blessed with cooking skills. The table conversations seemed to whirl around me. I was out of the loop, left behind because I had left La Push behind. Jacob sat next to me, still unsure of what I was doing home, but he appeared pleased to see me. Something had dramatically changed him. He wasn't the 16 year old boy, he seemed so aged. I felt saddened by the fact that I had no idea what was going on. But I was thankful that he was okay, and not dead. Like in my dream. Embry glanced at me.

"Could you pass the gravy?"

My hand reached for the gravy, carefully lifting the small dish. I felt my grip slip when someone grabbed it from me.

"Careful, " I said ", Its so hot…"

The tail end of my sentence was quieted as Paul handed the dish to Embry. I hadn't seen him return from when he left earlier. Paul laughed.

"Don't worry, I don't get burned."

Jacob's face, so much older than my own, swung towards Pauls. That looked like a warning, I thought to myself. Embry ate in silence, watching Paul. I picked at my plate silently while Jacob talked with Sam about some strategy or something. Ifelt painfully out of place. Jacob turned his attention to me while other people stood and began to clear the table. He was so much bigger than me now, I was almost sore from having to crain my neck to see his face. He was no longer my "little" brother.

"Does dad know you're home?" I nodded.

"I'm staying there. Your room is a mess."

"Don't tell me what to do." I blinked, surprised at the bite in his tone.

"I didn't…."

"Why'd you come back?"

"I told you. "

"You expect me to believe that?"

I glared at him.

"Yes."

His black eyes narrowed and widened again, so fast I would have not seen it if I had blinked.

" I guess that's fine. It's good to see you." I smiled inquisitively.

"You too. You've changed, to say the least." Jacob laughed and people turned to stare. I got the feeling that they didn't hear him laugh often.

"I could say the same for you. No more braces and freckles." I groaned and stood.

"Don't remind me of those days."

"Why not? You were ugly. And you took out all your anger on me. I still have to pay you back for shoving me in the mud that summer." I grinned at him, remembering how small he was and how much hell I had given him.

"I would like to see you try."

Someone whistled from the other room and Jacob left me mid sentence, as if he had been called by name. I looked at Kim, who smiled at me.

"They're crazy."

I followed Jacob into the living room. Sam was standing looking at the others while one of the giants(my newly acquired nickname for all them) spoke softly to him. Quil, I remembered, that was his name.

"Quil spotted one about 5 minutes ago. Close to our land. We need to go know."

A sense of dread hit me like a ten pound weight to the head. It almost knocked me to my knee's, would have if Paul hadn't grabbed my shoulder.

"Whoa. Careful."

"Thanks." I smiled through the feeling. His eyes flashed.

The group moved toward the door, lightning fast. My mind went haywire with visions of my dream. I couldn't stop the barrage. By the time it cleared they had moved outside. I ran to the door, not caring if I looked crazy.

"Jacob! Wait!" I called to the group. He turned but waved.

"I can't. I have to go. I'll be back in a bit." I shook my head and ran down the stairs.

"No! Jacob! Please! This is important!" Jacob looked back at me annoyed, but kept pace with everyone else, moving toward the forest.

"So is this. Go inside and stay there until we get back." I didn't know what to do. I couldn't let him just go out there to face whatever it was he going after. An animal perhaps? The paralyzing fear hit me like a crash. I ran toward him, propelled by my fear and adrenaline, pushed by something I couldn't explain. My body was making me do things.

"Jacob! You die! You die! You _can't_ die!"

The whole group paused midstep and turned to me. I had to look crazed, eyes flashing and wild with fear, clutching my suddenly too thin sweater. It was taking a beating from the sudden storm approaching. I couldn't control my movements… my thoughts were going crazy. Jacob's face paled and his eyes searched mine. I could feel the hot tears burn my cheeks. I didn't even realize I had started crying. I was a mess. I was going crazy. I was…. Good god, I was insane. The wind whipped my hair in my face, like a slap in the face. All of them took a step closer to me.

"I don't know whats going on, or what you're going after. But you can't go! You can't go. It would kill Dad if you died. You're his only son. My only brother. Don't go!" My voice sounded foreign, desperate. Jacob stared at me like I had gone crazy.

"What are you talking about? Are you on something Rachel?" I shook my head. Any other time I would be offended, but right now even I was doubting my sanity.

"No, no. I had, been having this awful dream. You, all of you, are fighting something…. Terrifying. And whatever it is… it…. It dismembers you, eats you. Kills you. Its terrifying. I've been having it for months…. Months! It won't go away. You can't die. None of you."

Jacobs face falls and Sam, who I've recently decided must be some sort of leader in this strange group, walks up to me with a look like he got sucker punched in the stomach.

"What?"

Jacobs hand appears on his shoulder, calming him. I am shaking, tears pouring down my face. I was nuts. Officially crazy. I needed to be put away. Sams hand went to his forehead as he sighed, a tired look on his face.

"I was waiting for this to happen." Jacob looked at him, obviously confused.

"She's just freaking out. It was a dream. I'm not going to _die_. Come on." Sam didn't budge and he dropped his hand.

"Its not "just" a dream Jake. You need to stay here for the time being, I will explain when I get back." Jacob's mouth hung up open in shock as my body registered cold water dripping onto my face. Rain. Glorious rain. Sam moved towards the others and away from Jake. His face looked horrified.

"I. Am. Not. Staying. Behind." His voice was rough and violent, stronger than I had ever heard it. I shivered from the cold when suddenly two huge arms were around my shoulders. _They were hot._ Not as in sexy hot, as in burning hot. I was instantly warm, almost too much so. I looked up and saw Paul's face, but he was paying attention to what was happening with the rest of his…friends. Sam sighed.

"Look, you're endangering the rest of the pack if you go. You need to stay here. Trust me. I will explain everything when I get back. Let's go."

And the warmth around me was gone and before I could blink so was Sam and the rest of them. I was still trying to absorb all of these weird actions. Had he had a fever? What was going on? Jacob turned toward the house, glaring at me before stalking off.

"Thanks a lot."

"I didn't mean…"

"Save it for when Sam gets back." Jacob was angry. And this angry Jacob was scaring me. Brooding hunched shoulders and eyes that could almost shoot daggers. I followed him inside, only to be bombarded by Kim with blankets and towels.

"You're soaked!" She exclaimed as she helped towel me down. I wasn't concerned with my being soaked, I was more concerned with explaining myself to my brother, but he didn't seem to be anywhere I could find him.

"Paul is going to kill me. Or Jacob…" Kim was toweling dry my hair and mumbling when I snapped out of it. I took the towel from her hands, startling her.

"Thank you for your help. I can take care of this now. Where is the bathroom?" Kim nodded.

"Up the stairs, third door to the left." I made my way up the stairs, my clothes stiff and wet. By the time I got the bathroom I had regained some sense of sanity. I toweled my hair dry, it became curly in a matter of seconds. Thankfully I didn't have my sisters curls, tight and frizzy. Mine were much easier to manage. I sat down on the edge of the tub, sighing.

I was anticipating Sam's return… What would happen?

* * *

Thoughts? Concerns? Compliments? Voice them please! Thank you and all my love!


	3. Chapter 3

"No! Jacob! Please! This is important!" Her petite voice called out for Jacob, but none of us turned. Whatever its was it could wait, we had to take of this vampire now before it crossed our territory. I was surprised that Paul could function with her crying out the way she did, but his face didn't register anything. He just grit his teeth and continued to focus. I let out a breath of relief. Jacob responded to his sister without even looking at her. Sister. That sounded weird. I didn't even know he had a sister and I had known him forever it seemed.

"So is this. Go inside and stay there until we get back."

His tone was dismissive and we tried to focus on the phase ahead of us when I heard her voice once again.

"Jacob! You die! You die! You _can't_ die!"

I stopped mid step, confused and looked at Jacob who had stopped as well. I realized all of us had stopped walking. Jacob whirled to his sister who looked like she was going to die herself. Her eyes were wide and her lips were quivering, which only helped to help prove how attractive she was. I mentally slapped myself. If Paul heard my thoughts, he would kill me. I wasn't willing to risk the chances of finding how he would do it. It wasn't a question of If. His temper was easily flared. I pushed my prior thoughts out of my mind and focus on the situation at hand. Sam had made his way up to Rachel and was talking to Jacob.

"Look, you're endangering the rest of the pack if you go. You need to stay here. Trust me. I will explain everything when I get back. Let's go."

Paul had somehow managed to get near Rachel without any of us noticing. He looked at her and then left, following Sam.

"Embry?"

I heard my name and followed. I tried to prepare myself for whatever may come next. Oh the joy of being a teenage werewolf. I held in a sigh and followed Sam into the dark forest. Almost instantly we phased and I was bombarded with thoughts and questions.

"_What the hell Paul?" _That was Seth.

"_We need to focus." _Good old Sam.

"_What happened back there?" _Quil's voice almost growled in my head.

"_Stop thinking about her Embry." _Paul snarled at me. I smirked.

"_Guys! Shutup and listen to me. Do you smell that? Its near."_Sam's edge stopped all our thoughts as we tried to focus in. It was near. And it reeked. I have never smelled anything so awful as a bloodsucker. It literally stung my nose. I saw a flash on my right side and growled lowly. Quil was by my side in an instant.

"_It's here."_

* * *

My shoulder ached, the slow pain making its way to elbow and down to my hand. Blood drained my arm and down the end of my fingertips as I entered Sam's house. Emily rushed to Sam's side, not looking twice at me. That was fine. There was only person I wanted to see, but I didn't see her. Emily finally noticed my wound and gasped as she watched it heal in all of two minutes. It was still something that got to her, the regenerating. I grimaced as I felt a bone being readjusted and fused.

"Where's Rachel?" Emily shook her head.

"What happened?" Emily stared toward the living room, he face unusually solemn.

"Things…. Didn't…go so well after you left. Jacob didn't like being left behind… and Rachel…"  
I didn't hear the rest of what she said, I was moving toward the living room. Jacob sat on the couch, watching TV aimlessly. He didn't even look up at me, no questions about how it went out there. I had a question for him though.

"Where's Rachel?" Jacob's face never moved, just his lips.

"Why do you want to know?" An uncontrollable growl sounded in my chest. Jacob finally looked at me, animosity and fire burning in his eyes. He stood up.

"Don't start with me Paul. That's my _sister_. If you know whats good for you, you will stay away from her." More sounds from my throat.

"Where. Is. She?" Jacob's hands clenched into fists.

"At home. Leave her alone." I couldn't control my anger any longer.

"What? You want us all to end up moping around like you, over some _leech lover_?" Jacob growled but didn't move towards me. Sam came up behind me at that moment and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Enough. The two of you calm down. Now. I won't have anything happening in front of Emily. Now sit down. We need to talk." I shook off his hand, still angry and not willing to concede to Jacob. Jacob's eyes flashed at me, but he sat. I sat in a chair as far from him as I could, I might not be able to knock him one, but I could still glare. Embry and Seth came from the kitchen, eating something delicious looking. Suddenly a cupcake was placed in front of me. I looked past my shoulder and saw Emily's face looking at me. She wasn't smiling and that was unusual. Sam cleared his throat.

"So. About what happened before we left…" Jacob rolled his eyes, and I wasn't the only to notice. Sam chose to ignore it.

"I don't really know how to explain this… so I am just going to say it: Your sister is connected to us." Jacobs face snapped up to Sams, confusion and disbelief openly visible. I felt a twinge in my stomach, something like fear welling up. Suddenly the cupcake I had just eaten made its way to my throat making it impossible for me to say anything. Rachel? I didn't know how I was suppose to deal with this…

"My sister? What? How?" Sam ran his hand along his forehead and sighed, almost like he was sad that another innocent person had become entangled with us. I was still trying to swallow that stupid cupcake. It was lodged in my throat along with my heart.

"The dreams she has. They're not just dreams. I didn't think that the legend would get that far, but… we're werewolves for god's sake so I guess I could expect no less. In the past, when the pack before us was protecting the tribe there was always one that would have dreams… premonitions of some sort. Not like psychic or anything, and they weren't always set in stone. But they were very valuable, and… it was always a woman from the tribe. In particular someone married to or attached to someone in the pack." Everyone's eyes turned to me, and I gagged. The cupcake wasn't staying down now. I felt sick. I needed something to drink. Embry handed me his soda and I chugged it, downing the whole thing.

"Thanks."

I shrugged an apology. He didn't have a cupcake lodged in his throat and his imprint now having premonitions of the pack's every move. I was not ready for this. Sam smiled sympathetically at me.

"No offense, Paul, but I don't think that connection is you." My eyes narrowed.

"This… goes much deeper than the bond of imprinting, its family. The sibling factor. Jacob, for her to see you…dying, all the way in California speaks immensely to the fact of how she is connected to us. Her blood is the same as yours which is definitely a factor. It's pure Quileute. And the fact that it was you she saw dying, well that's a bond not even an imprint could break." I scowled. Great. That's just what I needed. Sam telling Jacob his relationship with her was stronger than mine. I'd been the one that nearly had my knee's go out from underneath me when I'd seen her. I'd been the one to catch her, her delicate form weak from shock. Jacob's face was unreadable for a few minutes before he sighed and rubbed his neck.

"It just doesn't make any sense to me. She's been gone for three years. Why now? And… She's never been that interested in the Quileute history, her history. It seems like she spent most of her time waiting to get away from here." He glanced at me, his eyes flashed as they met me. She didn't want to be here? It seemed I would never got off easy on anything… even with my.. in my… I didn't know what to call her or what to call whatever it was, but it was becoming more complicated by the second and it was starting to piss me off. Sam shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. She is what she is, wanting to be or not. She is connected to _you _Jacob and you are what you are: a Quileute werewolf. She could have been across the world and it would have still haunted her the same. You share the same blood." Jacob sighed, almost a grunt.

"We've never really gotten along; I mean we have nothing in common."

"Now you do."

"So what am I suppose to do then? I mean will she continue having dreams about us? Do I have to tell her about, you know, us being wolves? What if she leaves again?"

"She will continue to have dreams until we stop phasing. Most likely, they will become increasingly persistent. It might strike her in the middle of the day, midsentence. She'll be in a sleep like state. She can learn to control it, like the past "dreamers" have. If she leaves, she leaves. But it will follow her. Unlike someone who is connected by imprint or marriage, distance won't matter with you."

I finally made my voice work.

"So is Jacob the only one she will have these "dreams" about?" Embry snickered and I glared at him. Seth smiled and winked at me.

"Good question. I don't know. When…_If _you're relationship goes anywhere I guess we'll figure it out. She did mention seeing all of us in her dream, in human form. So who knows?" I nodded, trying to absorb everything being thrown at me in a matter of minutes. Quil spoke up.

"So do we have to tell her? About us?"

Emily spoke to us for the first time since we got back.

"It's only fair, considering the circumstances…" Sam looked at her, his eyes softening like they always do when he looks at her. Did I look like that way when I looked at Rachel? Emily stood, her determination evident in her folded arms.

"She's got a brother who's put in danger day in and day out. She's having dreams about him dying and probably feels like a freak for behaving the way she did tonight. And on top of that, some guy she's never known has suddenly fallen head over heels in love with her, granted she doesn't know that yet. But she deserves to." Emily's gaze met mine. How was I suppose to say that to her? Emily wasn't done yet.

"I don't know how you could hide this from her, but if you want to know my opinion as a _woman_ you need to tell her. And soon... before she goes to some mental hospital to find out what's going on with her." Emily left, obviously finished and headed to her bedroom. I dared to say what I had been thinking.

"I could tell her…" Sam's brow quirked and Jacob's glare became enraged as he stood.

"No. You stay away from her. I will deal with her." I felt my body shake as I stood. Who the hell did he think he was? She wasn't his property?

"Who's going to stop me Black? You don't own her!"

Jacob's fist hit my nose much harder than I had been anticipating. I felt the snap in the middle of the bridge of my nose, and had to open my mouth to breathe.

"You mother—" I lunged at Jacob but Sam held me back.

"STOP! Jacob, go home. Talk to her. Paul, calm down. Embry get me an ice pack." I watched as Jacob left the house, eyes sending daggers and smug glares the entire way out the door. I wrenched myself out of Sam's grip as Embry reappeared with an ice pack, almost melted by now. He held it out to me, but I smacked it away.

"What's the point?" Embry rolled his eyes and bent to pick up the pack.

"I'm not Jacob, chill. Geez." My nose stopped bleeding and I felt the cartilage move back to its rightful place. Sam smirked at me.

"You gotta learn to pick your fights."

I growled.

"Why? I can fight all of them."

Sam shook his head and moved around me.

"Not all of them."

I didn't like his tone and I was already riled up from Jacob's low blow.

"What?"

"Nothing." I wasn't about to let it go, I was ready for a fight. Thanks to Jacob.

"What did you say?" Sam stopped walking and turned to me, his face hard. Embry, Seth and Quil said goodnight quietly and left before Sam spoke again, his words harsh and unforgiving. His eyes held the same note as his tone.

"What are you going to do Paul, when Rachel gets pissed at you? Fights you? What if she refuses you? Tells you she doesn't love you?" I growled low in my chest, the thought unbearably vicious. Sam's face smiled unkindly.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. Are you going to 'fight' her too? You're so eager to take on the world, but are you ready to deal with the consequences of that? I have to every time I look at Emily's face. Are you prepared to deal with that?" My stomach twisted. I would never do that to Rachel, never. Only a monster… Sam was unrelenting as he made his way closer to me.

"You think I'm some type of monster for what I did? What if it was _you? _You with the cocky and temper think you can fight every fight. Did you ever stop and think that the reason Jacob doesn't want you around her is because he's protecting her from _you_. You're dangerous, and until you can control your anger I suggest you stay away from her if you really care about her safety. Now go home Paul. Get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow." And he was gone. I was standing in the living room with my insides ripped out and on display on the floor. I was numb as I left Sam's house and ran home.

What _was_ I capable of?

* * *

So...what did you think? Awful? Good?

Lots of love!


End file.
